disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Disney Princes
These are the Disney "Princes" (also known as male protagonists) of the Disney Princess films put in chronological order. (This article is in need of photos) Official Prince Ferdinand Prince Ferdinand is the secondary protagonist and the main male protagonist of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. He is the love interest and later husband of Snow White and is refered to as the Prince as his name is never mentioned in the film. Prince Charming Prince Charming is the main male protagonist of Cinderella and it's sequels. Prince Charming has brown hair and is the love interest of Cinderella. He is much more interested in her than anyone else. He appears to be a loyal husband, prince and future king. Prince Philip Philip is the main male protagonist of the film Sleeping Beauty. He is the love interest and later husband of Aurora. He definitally loves her. He is brave, loyal and kind. Eric Eric is the main male protagonist of The Little Mermaid and a secondary protagonist of The Little Mermaid II and does not appear at all in The Little Mermaid III as it was a prequel focosing on Ariel's childhood. He has black hair and brown eyes. In The Little Mermaid II he and Ariel become the first in the Disney Princess franchise to have a child in the movie, Melody. Adam Prince Adam, also known as The Beast, is the main male protagonist of Beauty and the Beast. He is the love interest/husband of Belle. He is mostly seen in his Beast form, including other franchise. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is at first rude, impatcient and mean which changes to fierce, territorial and lonely to kind, gentle and brave. Aladdin Aladdin is the main male protagonist of the movies Aladdin, Aladdin II, Aladdin III and the TV series. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is the love interest and later husband of Princess Jasmine. He has a pet monkey named Abu and recently aquired a flying rug called "Carpet" (very creative, Aladdin), a retired Genie for a friend and Jafar's old parrot, Iago. John Smith John Smith is the main male protagonist of the film Pocahontas. He is the love interest of Pocahontas. He was more interested in land than gold until he met Pocahontas and changed his #1 priority to her. After being shot by Ratcliffe, John had to go back to England. He then was accused of treason and had to fake his death. He eventually met and helped John Rowlfe and Pocahontas in England. He sailed to explore the world, charting a different course than Pocahontas, and once again changed his priorities. John Rolfe John Rolfe is the main male protagonist of Pocahontas II. He is the love interest and later husband of Pocahontas in that movie. He was somewhat of a rival with John Smith until John Smith went in a different direction than Pocahontas. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Li Shang Shang is the main male protagonist of Mulan, though it is unclear at first, and Mulan II. He is a slight antagonist in Mulan which changes to love interest, and later fiancé and husband to Mulan in Mulan II. He has black hair and brown eyes. Prince Naveen Naveen is the main male protagonist of The Princess and the Frog. He is an annoyance to Tiana until they spend more time together as frogs, and he becomes her love interest and later husband. He has black hair and brown eyes. He is slightly bratty and hugely spoiled until his "froggy" adventure. Flynn Rider Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert is the main male protagonist of Tangled. He is voiced by Zachary Levi. He is the love interest of Rapunzel in Tangled and her husband in Tangled Ever After. He went from an orphan to a theif to a prince. Expected to Join Kristoff Kristoff will be the main male protagonist in Disney's 2013 movie Frozen. He will be the main love interest of Princess Anna. Unofficial Mickey Mouse Mickey is the main character of Disney. He is the face of Disney. He is not a Disney Prince due to the fact he is a mouse. Bambi Bambi is the main male protagonist in Bambi. He is not a disney prince because he is a deer. Peter Pan Peter Pan is the main male protagonist of Peter Pan and Peter Pan II. He is not a prince due to his age. Tramp Tramp is the main male protagonist of Disney's Lady and the Tramp and a secondary male protagonist in Lady and the Tramp II. He is a gray mutt and not a disney prince because he is a dog. He is the love interest/mate of Lady and father of Scamp, Annette, Collete and Danielle. Robin Hood Robin Hood is the main male protagonist of Robin Hood. He is not a Disney Prince because he is a fox. He is the love interest/husband of Maid Marian. He is brave, noble and loyal. Wicket W. Warrick Taran Taran is the main protagonist of The Black Cauldron. He is the hero of the story. He is the love interest of Princess Eilonwy. He is not a Disney Prince because of the movie's lack of success. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Simba Simba is the main protagonist of The Lion King, a secondary male protagonist in the Lion King II, and back to tritangulost in The Lion King 1 1/2. He is not a Disney Prince because he is a lion, and a king. He is the best friend/love interest/mate of Nala and father of Kiara. Quasimodo/ Phoebus Note: It is unknown which of these would have been a Disney Prince because Phoebus married Esmerelda, but was not the main protagonist. Quasimodo was. Quasimodo is the main male protagonist in the Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Phoebus is a secondary male character. Quasimodo is a hunchback who is kind, caring and good with children and baby animals. Phoebus takes after Flynn Rider's personality (or Flynn takes after him) and even looks like an animated, blonde version of Flynn. Phoebus is the love interest/husband of Esmerelda, and Quasimodo was a slight love interest until he met Madellaine in The Hunchbakc of Notre Dame II. Hercules Hercules is the son of Zues and Hera and the main protagonist of Hercules. He is the love interest/husband of Megara. He is not a disney prince probably because of the film's lack of success or because he wasn't exactly a prince as he chose to live on earth. Kovu Kovu is the main male protagonist of The Lion King II. He is the love interest/mate of Kiara, Simba's daughter. Though he could technically be a Disney Prince, he is a lion so that would be impossible. He looks like Scar (though they are not related, unless by marrage). Tarzan Tarzan is the main male protagonist of Tarzan, Tarzan II and Tarzan and Jane. Tarzan has brown hair and a tan from his skin exposure to the african sun. Tarzan was raised by gorillas and the love interest/wife of Jane. Milo Milo is the main male protagonist of Atlantis. He is the love interest/husband of Kida. He has brown hair and glasses. He is not a disney prince due to his film's lack of a musical and sucess. Ling, Yao and Chien-Po Ling, Yao and Chien-Po are the husbands of Ting-Ting, Su and Mei in Mulan II. In Mulan they are simply Mulan's army buddies. They are not Disney Princes because they are in another Disney Princess's sequel. Edward/Robert Note :It is unknown which of these would have been a Disney Prince because Robert married Giselle, but was not a prince. Edward was. Edward is the prince and later king of Andalasia, was the fiané of Giselle but eventually married Nancy. Robert was a serious divorced lawyer in New York until Giselle came. He and Morgan eventually loved Giselle ike family, and Robert married her. They are not official Disney Princes because it would be hard to put them in the parks due to the live-action part of the film. Prince Rei Prince Rei is the main male protagonist in Kilala Princess, but is not a prince because of his lack of a film. Wreck-it Ralph Wreck-it Ralph is the main protagonist of the movie Wreck-It Ralph. He has red hair, big hands and brown eyes. Prince James Prince James is the main male protagonist of Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess and Sofia the First. He is not an official prince due to his age. he is blonde with brown eyes. Trivia * See Also *List of Disney Princesses *List of Disney Princess Villains *List of Disney Princess Films Category:Lists Category:Prince Category:Born-Prince Category:Married-Prince Category:Not-an-Actual Prince Category:Characters Category:Article stubs